Celestia and The Silver Katana
by Mizushimamiharu
Summary: One day, a young girl with no memory but her name, washed upon the shores of Kyrarelia and she, is Celestia Fawn. Master of karate and the art of katana, what adventures will come her way? What will happen when she meets the Sirius Pirates? What is the hidden story behind her beautiful name? And will she fall in love along the way? Read and find out!


**Hiya! It's me, Miha-chan! **

**This here, is my very first fanfiction of an otome game, specifically, Pirates In Love!**

**I hope that you enjoy it!**

**I do not own any of the characters here!**

* * *

_'Celestia! CELESTIA FAWN!' cried out a screaming voice._

_'Mama! Mama!' I screamed, my lungs feeling as if I was suffocating. My body felt cold and my heart felt as if it was going to stop and die. I felt wet, cold and horrible. I was surely going to die!_

_'CELESTIA, darling! CELESTIA FAWN!' shouted another voice as it tried to reach my hand. But, the voice had missed._

_'MY DARLING, NO! NO! NO! COME BACK, FAWN! FAWN!' screeched the first voice. _

_I desperately tried to reach both of the voices, but I drifted further and further away._

_'Wait! I screamed, painfully. 'Mama! Papa!'_

_'Celestia! Celestia Fawn! Fawn...'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up with a start and I could hear myself breathing heavily. My head was hurting and my chest was aching. Badly. I was also sweating as I felt some of it trickle down the side of my head.

It was that dream, or could I say, memory. It was the only one I had and it was like a repeating mantra stuck in my head, hurting me till the end of time.

I looked at the time on the small alarm clock beside me, which my best friend, slash co-worker, slash roommate called Serefina, had given me. It was 5:59 am, and it was about to go off in... 3...2...1!

_BR~ING!_

I pushed the button to turn off the indecent ringing. I showered, dried my raven-black hair, got dressed and went downstairs to find Serefina gathering ingredients for pancakes. It was, of course, her favourite breakfast food.

'Celestia!' she cried out, pouring the flour into a bowl. 'I'm just making breakfast so you can just wait for now!'

'Alright,' I replied, grabbing the orange juice and pouring into two cups. 'I'll just pour the juice and set the table!' I began to obviously, set the table and finished in 47 seconds. Well, time is everything!

Once Serefina had finished making the pancakes and eggs, which somehow rolled into the pan, we both started to eat. We had to do it quickly, since work started in 45 minutes and that was just the perfect amount of time to get there.

I finished first and grabbed the things I needed, but all before Serefina's lecture about my speed-eating and stomach. There was no use stopping her, she _is _the queen of nagging after all!

I pulled out my katana swiftly. It had a clean cut to it and it shined no matter how much dirt it had. It was sort of legendary, I suppose, since the great Saito Katsuro once owned this sword. Well, he was my teacher after all!

He was a strong and kind person, with a hugely generous personality. He used to be a samurai but retired at the age of 42 because of a leg injury and so moved to . But that didn't stop him from teaching.

I was his first student, ever since I was found washed up on shore of Kyrarelia here by him. I was taken in by him and his wife at around the age of seven, which was my most likely age at the time since I could only remember my name. Celestia Fawn.

No last name, I guess, since there was no one with the last name Fawn he had known. And he knew everyone! So, he was like a father to me, until last year when I was 20, when he died. He had no sickness, he just died of old age. No pain, just complete and utter silence when I had seen him pass away. I saw it with my own eyes, him falling onto the soft tatami mats and the pupil nearest to him catching him quickly.

On the day of his funeral, almost all of Kyrarelia came. They were all crying with pain, sadness and sorrow. I also cried. But I was happy. Yes, I know you might think I'm a lunatic, however yes, I was. Because I knew, he went away peacefully. There was no pain he felt, just complete calmness.

Although, I think I'm the one who cried the most. Most of the people came up to me, saying that it must be extremely painful since I was like his daughter. He never had any children because his wife could not have any. She had already passed away when I was 17, though nevertheless he was still happy.

But, it was true. He was the best father anyone could have, and I could never ask for more.

All these thoughts rushed through my head as I slid the katana into my sword case. There was never a time I picked it up and didn't think of this at all. Not one.

I smiled briefly and called out to Serefina. 'Yo! You ready yet!?'

'ONE SECO~ND!' she shouted from upstairs. 'I NEED TO FIND MY SATCHEL!'

'YOU IDIOT! IT'S RIGHT HERE!' I screamed, pointing at the table forcefully with my katana, which was thankfully in its case.

She sprinted downstairs, swiped the satchel and began to head out towards the bar.

* * *

'Hey Harley!' greeted Serefina, as she entered the bar. 'What's up?'

'Meh, nothin' exciting! Well, except maybe the pirates dockin' here last night!' exclaimed Harley, the bar owner of The Blue Moon. The best bar in Kyrarelia and most rowdy.

'WHAT!?' squealed Serefina as I just stood there with a nonchalant expression on my face, listening to their conversation. 'WE HAVE TO WATCH OUT, CELESTIA!'

'Seriously!?' I cried sarcastically, putting both my hands up to my face. 'We're all doomed! All I have is a murderous weapon behind my back and great swordsmanship! I'll never survive!'

Serefina pouted and crossed her arms.

_Oh crap, here comes the train from Naggington Station! I thought._

'YAH NEED TO DO SOMETHING WITH THAT SARCASTIC TONE MISSY!' she raged, flashing her mighty, "nagging finger" at me. 'YOU MUST ALWAYS HAVE RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS!'

'YOU'RE ONLY A MONTH OLDER THAN ME!' I boomed, making both my hands into a fist. Not only did I have good skill in swords, but also hand-to-hand combat, I was ready to use it!

'Girls, girls!' chided Harley, waving his hands slightly, meaning that it was time to calm down. 'Stop yer bickering and help me out here in the storage room!' He sighed and went over to the storage room.

We both looked at each other and started to laugh while Harley muttered something, which sounded a lot like, "Women..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a load of hours cleaning, carrying and throwing, many people burst through the bar doors. And not after long, it began to get rowdy. People were throwing, drinking, laughing, dancing and stomping. It was the kind of atmosphere I liked best.

'The usual?' laughed Harley as he made drinks for the customers in front of him. He knew every person's preference in Yamato and memorised it. For instance, he knew Johnny Mayes liked whiskey from Maldoka mixed with beer from Denisimma and that Miranda Sekemoto Velini was currently in love with white wine from Ireena and Fighorn.

I smiled and began to take the orders of several people as did Serefina. I tied up my hair and started to serve.

'Seven whiskeys, four beers and eight red and white wines.' I mumbled. 'Then it's nine beers and seventeen "Blue Moon Brews".' Blue Moon Brew is a drink with blue liquor from Malgonia, purple fizzy drink from the town of Florei and a secret ingredient, which is just sugar from the sugar cane, so I sometimes go to the country to harvest some for Harley here.

As I walked towards him, the door of the bar opened. They weren't from here. Not at all. They were either from the country, vacationers or pirates. Actually, scratch vacationers and countrymen, they were obviously pirates. No one seemed to notice in the bar except for Harley, Serefina and I. They were all too busy drinking, chatting or whatever the heck they were all doing.

There was first a man with an eyepatch, a young looking boy with sun-kissed orange hair, some guy in a bandana, a dude with tanned skin, a blonde in a blue vest and a man with a gigantic captain's hat with white feathers sticking out of it.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Serefina was walking in the complete opposite direction, pretending to take orders and Harley pretending to go out to the storage area. I sighed and rolled my eyes at they're pathetic ways and walked over to the pirates' table.

'Hey, welcome to The Blue Moon!' I said, flashing my customer smile. 'Whaddya wanna order?' I looked at the six of them and tilted my head with my hands on my hips.

'What great service we got here, men!' cried what looked like to be the captain. 'We'll all have yer special Blue Moon Brews!'

'Lovely! Since you're all new to this place, we'll give ya a few bottles of it later, how many?' I asked.

'Seven bottles, please and thank you ma'am!' replied the "captain" chuckling.

I nodded once to the pirates and went around the back to get some of "The Brew".

'KYA~! GET OFF ME!' squealed a voice. It was Serefina!

I ran like a cheetah towards her and saw that the pirates were about to stand up for her. 'Wait you stupid people, this is my fight.' I said, unleashing my sharp and deadly katana. My large, chocolate-brown eyes glared at them fiercely.

'But, yer a girl!' exclaimed "blondie" stepping in my way. I aimed the katana at him and he slowly backed away. I could feel the six pirates stare at me in shock and all the customers.

'GET OFF HER NOW!' I bellowed. He clenched Serafina's arm tighter. Her eyes dripped slowly with tears.

'And what if I don'? the thug grunted, grinning disgustingly at me. 'Then I will hurt you.' I responded, raising the katana in his face.

'YA BITCH!' he cried out, attempting to punch me. But, I simply stepped aside from the hit, laughing. 'My oh my sir, you have such bad aim!' I giggled, my eyes lighting up evilly.

I sliced his arm and watched the blood trickle downwards to the floor. 'Oh no! You're making the place so messy! I guess I'll have to kick you out!' I said, kicking his stomach. I turned around to the pirates and customers and smiled sweetly. 'Excuse me, I have to take out the trash for a moment!'_  
_

I smacked him the thug's face and he fell to the ground. I looked around at my surroundings. More of them were coming!

I kicked, sliced and punched and in several seconds I defeated them all. All of a sudden, the bar erupted into cheers.

'Celestia! Celestia! Celestia!' they cried, fist pumping the air. I blushed slightly at the compliments and cheering from them. All of a sudden, I felt something on my shoulder.

'Thank you~! I love you Celeste!' said Serafina, glomping me and crying onto my shoulder. I sighed jokingly and smoothed down her long, golden, blonde hair and looked at her teary, blue-green, puppy-dog eyes.

'Don't worry, Sere, I defeated them all now and they won't hurt you!' I replied, giggling slightly at her quiet and childish voice. 'Your princess in shining armour is here!'

We both laughed at the inside joke, up until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see one of the pirates, presumably the captain, behind me smiling.

'Hey, woman, what's yer name?' he asked grinning, with his shipmates standing behind him staring at him in confusion.

'Celestia Fawn, sir. No last name.' I responded confidently, doing my best to hide my uncertainty. 'What may you need me for?'

'Hahaha! So polite!' the "captain" chuckled. I laughed along nervously, doing my best to be nice and not say 'Cut to the chase, oldie, what thr heck do you want!?'

'I want you to come be a part of my crew!' My jaw dropped in shock. Serefina's and Harley's did too!

_Wait a second, did he just say CREW! He wants me to be a PIRATE!?_

'YOU WANT ME TO BECOME A DAMN PIRATE?!' I exclaimed, my eyes basically popping out of there sockets. And at the same time, the other pirates screamed, 'YOU WANT HER TO BECOME A PIRATE!?'

Serefina looked like she had been petrified. Harley was in total shock. And I was about to pass out! But, they all regained they're proper selves quickly.

I watched Harley go up to me. 'You should go! I mean, remember what Katsuro used to say?' said Harley, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I thought of him and looked at my katana.

_If there is a chance which let's you see the world, don't run away from it. You never know what can come in your way!_

I turned my head to Serefina and I saw that she was smiling. I could feel her thoughts. Go, is what she is saying. Live your dream. I smiled and nodded.

'I'll do it!' I said, sliding the katana in it's case. The captain grinned even wider and in contradiction, the rest of the pirates looked like they were about to faint and let they're souls fly out! 'But, let me go home first and get my things!'

'Alright, let's go to yer house!' shouted the captain, with a few "ayes" in the background.

* * *

Once we all arrived at the house, I let them all go into the sitting room.

I went upstairs and grabbed another katana, my clothes, knee high boots, my lucky red ornamental hair piece and sword varnish. What? So I like making my swords shiny and like hair pieces... So what!?

I came downstairs quickly and looked at all the men. They were all admiring my katana collection and room. **(A.N: It's like a traditional Japanese room!)**

'What an amazing collection! How many swords do you have!?' asked a young man with sun-kissed hair.

'Thirty-seven and counting!' I responded. 'And they are KATANAS!'

'Who taught you? I mean to fight.' asked another man with tanned skin.

'Saito Katsuro, he was my teacher and guardian.' I replied casually. They all looked at me in shock.

'The Saito Katsuro who led the Hitokawa Clan to victory and defeated the Kitsuyominika army in one battle at the age of thirty!?' cried the eyepatch guy. _  
_

_Hah! I'll call him that from now on!_

'Yes, he was.' I said, now leaning against the doorway. 'So... We going to move or are we going to sit here and stare at the tatami mats or are we going actually go onto your ship? Or do you even have a ship!?'

'Of course we have a ship!' cried bandana.

_Ha! Another new nickname!_

'Then let's GO!'

* * *

I stared up at the ship. It was HUGE! HUGE I TELL YOU! I carefully stepped up onto this massive, wooden creation.

'Well! This is the Sirius and I'm the captain, Morgan!' shouted the Captain. "Well, this is Eduardo, Nathan, Russell, Thomas and Christopher! Eduardo's the navigator, Nathan's the chef, Russell's the lookout on the crow's nest, Thomas is the newest here apart from you o' course, and Christopher's the doc'!'

I bowed my back respectfully and introduced myself.

'My name is Celestia Fawn. I am adoptive daughter of Saito Katsuro and I wield the katana. I specialize in sword-fighting and karate. Please take care of me!' I raised my head and smiled.

'Please to meet ya!' laughed Thomas. 'Lets get along well, Miss Fawn!' I blushed at his formal way of addressing me.

'Haha! I hope I do! And there is no need to call me so formally! Just call me Celestia!' I responded with a smile.

'Nice meetin' ya. Name's Russell. How 'bout we have a fight later on?' asked Russell.

I grinned happily. 'Definitely! I'll crush you with my katana!' I replied, pointing it at him. 'It's on!' he exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance.

'I'm Eduardo. If you dare annoy me, I'll throw ya in with the sharks!' he said mercilessly.

'That doesn't work on me, eyepatch!' I said, smirking. 'Point me with your gun or sword, you can't break me!'

'Heh. Stubborn one, huh?' he muttered.

'Nathan. That's my name. Don't you _dare _touch the cabinets in my kitchen when I'm not there or you'll be dead.' said Nathan menacingly, which didn't even make me flinch.

'Sheesh! I promise I won't touch it! But didn't I tell you? Threats don't work on me!' I cried, putting my hands on my hips.

'Hahahaha! I'm Christopher, the doctor on the Sirius!' said Christopher with a friendly smile. 'Don't worry about these guys! You'll get used to them!'

'Thanks! I'll try.' I replied, shaking hands with him.

'Okay, everything seems well in order!' said the Captain. 'But there's one problem... There's no food! Make us a feast for the night, Nathan! To celebrate Celestia's arrival!'

'Aye, Captain.' he said, saluting casually, as he walked off to the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After around forty-five minutes, Nathan came back with trays and trays of food. My mouth opened like a codfish at all the amazing food before me. He then went back to the kitchen and returned with loads of wine and beer, or as everyone else called it, booze.

'Wow! There's red wine from Dragomare and Lykon, white wine from Ireena and Dielport, beer from Eira and Riola and whiskey from Pearlaila!' I cried out, my eyes sparkling at the vast number of alcohol.

'Hey, you know yer booze well, woman!' laughed Captain, taking a swig from the Perlailian whiskey. 'No wonder you work in a bar!'

'Woman, try and guess what this is while closin' yer eyes!' exclaimed Russell, handing me a glass of who know's what's in there!

I closed my eyes obediently and drank the liquid. I smiled and licked my lips.

'This here,' I said. 'Is a mixture of Dragomarian red wine, Maldokan beer and...' I smiled even wider and opened my eyes. 'The Blue Moon Brew with sugar cane in it that I harvested myself!' I shouted, holding the glass into the air.

The crew members clapped at my astonishing sense of taste. I grinned proudly and drank more of the strange, yet wonderful mixture. We partied till the night and only myself, Captain, Eduardo and Nathan were wide awake. Christopher was singing horribly, Russell was half-asleep and Thomas was sleeping his head off!

'Oh! Celestia! We need to put you in a room with someone!' cried Captain Morgan. 'We'll let you stay in Russell's room since it's the biggest!' **(A.N: I'm not sure who's room is the biggest but lets just say Russell's is!)**

All of a sudden, Russell snapped wide awake in shock. 'WHY ME!?' he shouted.

'Cause yer' room is the biggest that's why!' replied the Captain. 'Take her t' yer room now and be a good lad!'

We both stood up and I followed him to his room. It was indeed the biggest room in my eyes.

'You sleep on the floor and 'll be on the bed.' he said, getting into his bed while I just stood there.

'Guess being a girl won't change anything!' I mumbled, laying down on the floor. I felt a cold breeze brush along my shoulders and my teeth began to chatter.

'Stop that racket!' complained Russell turning over.

'I can't! I get easily cold, so deal with it!' I retorted. I heard him sigh and get out of the bed.

'Get in.' he murmured.

'Wha~?'

'Get in!'

'What!?'

'GET IN!'

'OKAY! I'm getting in!'

I went inside the warm bed and snuggled inside happily. 'Thank you...' I said quietly, falling asleep quickly, behind Russell's tall back.

'G'night...' he replied. I saw his ears blush a bit and giggled, just before I went off into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter done! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review, favourite, follow and all that crazy stuff you do!**

**~Miha-chan**


End file.
